Abstract There is an urgent need to increase translatability of scientific discoveries to sustainable novel therapeutics. However, as the limited translational significance of induced models of disease in laboratory animals is being recognized, critical evaluation of the clinical relevance of naturally occurring diseases in domestic animals is warranted. The proposed conference, will be first of its kind, and will elaborate on comparative aspects of naturally occurring craniomaxillofacial diseases in domestic animals, similar disorders in humans as well as ongoing and future research that may combine several disciplines. The speakers and attendees will create a unique platform that will cross - fertilize and cross ? link between veterinary and human physicians, tissue engineers and basic and translational scientists. The audience will have the opportunity to participate in critical evaluation of current research in craniofacial disorders and solutions in man and animals as well as its benefits and shortcomings. Here, we propose that current research lacks appreciation to naturally occurring diseases in domestic animals as this research is under-investigated and under-utilized resource that could serve as a logical bridge between genetic and induced models of disease in laboratory animals and human clinical trials. The speakers and attendees will be exposed to vast and advanced research and broaden the horizon for future collaboration. Specifically, we will identify naturally occurring diseases in domestic animals that have the defining attributes of similar, if not identical, diseases in humans, and holds promise for providing predictive proof of concept in the evaluation of novel therapeutics and devices. Finally, we will work on a roadmap for the realization of this vision.